Too Adorable
by Shattered Glass of Frost
Summary: Fluffiness ensues between Tezuka an Ryoma...OOCness, gomen'su. I just felt like writing Tezuryo fluff. Sometimes, Ryoma can be too adorable...squeals


Too Adorable

By Shattered Glass of Frost

Ryoma sighed contently as he snuggled into the warmth beside him. His eyelids fluttered slightly as he tightened his hold on the warmth. "Karupin…" muttered the young tennis player. That's when he blurrily felt that something was different. First of all, Karupin grew bigger…and Karupin is no longer soft and furry.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a bare chest. A male's chest. He blinked his eyes and felt his left eye's eyelashes brush against something. Moving his hand to his face, he felt a patch over his eyes. He sat up, more like struggled to sit up as he loosened the hands around his body. He noted the fact he himself was naked as well.

Then he realized he was looking at Tezuka Kunimitsu's sleeping face. Searching his mind, he tried to remember what happened. It was the day after the match against Fudomine. He had injured his eye when playing against…what was that guy's name again? …Ibu Shinji. Buchou was asking him about his injury during lunch time on the rooftop. Why buchou was there, he wasn't sure. He was struggling though his history at that moment. His captain offered help and he took it. Before he left, Tezuka left a kiss on the tennis prodigy's eye patch. It made Ryoma's face grow red and he regretted not having his cap to pull down to cover his face.

He went to Tezuka's house anyways after school. At first it was like nothing happened. Together, they did their homework, with Tezuka helping him with history. In the corner of his eyes though, he was watching his buchou, his mind reeling with confused thoughts and emotions. He wasn't sure how to react. If he was still in America, he would think of the kiss as something more casual, just caring about his injury and such. This is Japan though. The kiss would have a whole different meaning. He was soon done his homework but both made no move to do anything. They just sat together at the table in Tezuka's room without making a sound.

Surprisingly, he was the one who made the first move. While looking at Tezuka's face, he realized he was thinking how it would feel like for those to be on his skin instead of on his eye patch like earlier on in the day. Therefore he leaned forward, and placed his own lips on Tezuka's.

One thing led to another.

He blushed as he thought about all the things they did. He needed his cap to pull down. Looking around the room, he managed to see himself in a small face mirror Tezuka. His hands flew to the side of his neck. Tezuka left a visible mark there. Playing around with his hair, he hoped that it can be covered…except it can't be. His buchou left a mark in a place where he can't hide.

He felt like swearing.

He glared at Tezuka. It wasn't helping the situation seeing his object of glare was asleep. Tilting his head, he observed his buchou's sleeping face. He seemed so different when asleep. His face softens and he wasn't wearing his glasses. Ryoma decided he like his buchou without his glasses. He looked good. He was definitely attractive. The tennis prodigy then decided he'll never let Tezuka take off his glasses in front of anyone except himself.

Then he chastised himself for thinking that. He couldn't limit Tezuka's actions like that. What was he to Tezuka anyways? Suddenly he got an idea.

Leaning down, he placed his lips against the buchou's neck, nearly the exact place where he got a mark. He bit the skin there slightly before resorting to nibbling. After a while, he sat back up properly, satisfied at his handiwork.

Deep brown orbs blinked back at him.

Tezuka was awake.

His face was slightly flushed. "What were you doing?"

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders. "You gave me one. I gave you one."

"Why?"

"You're mine."

That earned a tug of lips from the buchou. With a quick move, he had Ryoma under himself.

"Buchou?" He got a look. "Te…Tezuka." Another look. "Ku…Kunimitsu." Definitely felt weird calling his buchou by his first name.

"Ryoma, you're too cute for your own good." Tezuka paused. "I should tell you to stop being so cute."

That earned a blush on Ryoma's face. "What…?" He stuttered. "How am I…cute?" He felt his body grow warmer as he felt Tezuka's hands wandering. "Kuni…" His lips were sealed by a kiss. "Ah…"

Stopping the kiss, Tezuka looked at his kouhai. "Is your eye alright?"

"Hm?" Ryoma felt a bit dazed. "Yes, I'm fine." He latched himself on to the same spot he was nibbling on before. "You're mine." He was a bit incoherent. Was it because of Tezuka was doing to him?

"Damn it, Ryoma." The stoic captain actually swore. "Did you know it was a crime to be too adorable?"

Since Ryoma was committing a crime, Tezuka decided to then punish him…though of course, Ryoma seem to enjoy it very much.

Author's Note: I wrote this in less than two hours. I got this idea from a Naruto doujinshi. Since my last drabble-ish story didn't have any proper Tezuryo moment, I wrote this one to satisfy myself. Excuse Tezuka for being OOC…I can't help it. When I write a multi-chapter story, I'll make sure all my characters would be in character. Hopefully. I hope you guys like this drabble. I don't really like it other than the idea itself. It's cute…it just didn't deliver out the way I hope it would. Oh well. My friend wanted me to change the title because she's very sensitive when it comes to the word 'adorable' but I'm too lazy to think of a new one, so I'll keep it this way. Review please! Criticism welcome. Reviews!


End file.
